The present invention relates to increasing heat transfer performance in the rotor of a dynamoelectric machine. Specifically, the invention relates to punching ribs in the radial ducts in a rotor to increase the heat transfer performance.
The rotors in large gas cooled dynamoelectric machines have a rotor body, which is typically made from a machined high-strength solid steel forging. Axially extending radial slots are machined into the outer periphery of the rotor body at specific circumferential locations to accommodate the rotor winding. The rotor winding in this type of machine typically consists of a number of complete coils, each having many field turns of copper conductors. The coils are seated in the radial slots in a concentric pattern with, for example, two such concentric patterns in a two-pole rotor. The coils are supported in the rotor body slots against centrifugal forces by wedges that bear against machined dovetail surfaces in each slot. The regions of the rotor winding coils that extend beyond the ends of the main rotor body are called “end windings” and are supported against centrifugal forces by high strength steel retaining rings. The section of the rotor shaft forging which is disposed underneath the rotor end windings is referred to as the spindle. For ease of reference and explanation herein-below, the rotor winding can be characterized as having a central region which contains cooling ducts within the radial slots of the rotor body, a rotor end winding region that extends beyond the pole face, radially spaced from the rotor spindle, and a slot end region which contains the radial flow ventilation or discharge chimneys. The slot end region is located between the central radial flow region and the rotor end-winding region.
The design of large turbo-electric or dynamoelectric machinery requires high power density in the stator and rotor windings. As ratings increase, both specific loading of the windings (i.e., current carried by a given cross section) and the distance to a heat sink such as a cooler (or heat exchanger) also increase.
Direct cooling of the rotor windings is a well-established practice in electric machinery design. The cooling medium, typically hydrogen gas or air, is introduced directly to the winding in several ways. The gas may enter the rotor through subslots cut axially in the radial slots in the rotor body. It is exhausted through radial ducts placed in the copper. The pumping action caused by rotation of the rotor and the heating of the gas pulls gas through the subslot and out the radial ducts. Alternatively, gas may be scooped out of the gap at the rotating surface of the rotor and may follow a diagonal or radial-axial path through the copper winding. The gas exhausts once again at the rotor surface without need for a subslot. These two strategies cool the windings in the rotor body.